Como el pétalo de cerezo
by Ro Hoshi
Summary: Rin nunca habría imaginado que recibiría su primer beso en un avión de vuelta a Japón. Y mucho menos que lo recibiría de Haru, el chico de quien lleva tanto tiempo enamorado.


**Disclaimer** : Rin y Haru pertenecen a Kyoto Animation, yo sólo los tomo prestados.

 **Comentarios** : Para mí, el primer fic de una otp es complicado. Me surgen muchas dudas y me da pánico que los personajes sean OC. He tardado casi dos meses en terminar este fic, y tengo muchas dudas sobre él, empezando por el título, pero necesitaba acabarlo, publicarlo y pasar a otra historia o no conseguiría empezar otras. No es ni mucho menos mi primer fic, pero si mi primer Rinharu. Gracias a quien hayáis decidido darle una oportunidad y, si os gusta, los comentarios son bienvenidos. Y sobre todo, gracias por leer.

 **Sin betear.** Disculpad los posibles errores

* * *

De todas las veces que ha regresado a Japón desde Australia ésta es la primera que lo hace contento y relajado. Además, tampoco vuela solo ya que en el asiento de al lado está Haru.

Llevárselo a Australia ha sido una de las mejores decisiones que ha tomado en su vida. Al principio no tuvo claro cómo actuaría su amigo, ni tan siquiera estaba seguro de si accedería a venir con él. Pero Nanase estaba en su peor momento y ese viaje era justo lo que necesitaba. Rin estaba convencido de que Haru necesitaba un empujón, que tenía que estar en un paisaje diferente en el que no estuviese influenciado por un entorno conocido. Afortunadamente las cosas han salido bien. Haru ha encontrado su sueño y él no puede ser más feliz por su amigo. Nunca se le olvidará la sensación de nadar con Haruka en esa piscina. Haru había estado pletórico, lleno de energía, nadando en plena sintonía con el agua y también con él. Ha vuelto a ser el mismo. No, es aún mejor.

Ahora los dos se encuentran en el avión de vuelta a casa. En la ida Haru había estado en silencio, metido en sus pensamientos durante las ocho horas de vuelo. Por el contrario, ahora le cuesta quedarse callado. Le comenta sus dudas sobre a qué Universidad ir, si le costará encontrar un alquiler barato en Tokio, si es mejor quedarse en una residencia, si cree que debe cambiar de modelo de bañador, incluso si debe dejar de comer tanta caballa para una mejor alimentación y ahí Rin le he pedido que se calme antes de que le de un colapso. Aún le queda la final de relevos; primero tiene que centrarse en esa carrera y después podrá hacer todo lo demás con calma. Con la calma que le caracteriza.

Cuando ya ha transcurrido más de la mitad del vuelo, Haru ya está más tranquilo y se acaba quedando dormido. Rin es consciente de que han sido cuatro días de demasiadas emociones y que en algún momento el cansancio acabaría apareciendo en su amigo. Observa por la ventana el cielo cubierto de nubes y piensa en lo que está por venir; volver a entrenar en Australia. Sabe que esta vez será diferente, que ahora está mucho más centrado, pero aún así, no puede evitar ponerse algo nervioso. Espera no cagarla de nuevo.

De reojo mira a Haru, nota que duerme con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios y Rin sonríe sin poder evitarlo. Le alegra verlo así. Muchísimo. Lo único que le apena es que tendrá que volver a decirle adiós. Y si le costó hacerlo cuando eran pequeños, ahora será mucho peor. Porque ahora su amistad con Haru es muy importante para él. En ese último año se ha vuelto a acostumbrar a su presencia y no sabe cómo va a poder estar separado de Haruka Nanase. Va a echar de menos verlo con su estúpida caballa, competir con él por cualquier tontería, nadar con él y observarle nadar. Pero está convencido de que volverán a nadar juntos, que por más que se separen sus caminos están destinados a encontrarse. Y eso es algo que nunca le dirá a Haru, al menos la parte referente al destino. Hay cosas que prefiere que no salgan de su mente.

Porque si fuese sincero con Haru le confesaría la verdad y es que está irremediablemente enamorado de él. Rin no sabe en qué momento sucedió, a veces cree que pasó cuando estaban en el colegio, otras cuando volvieron a nadar juntos y Rin se lanzó a sus brazos llorando. Ha intentado luchar contra sus sentimientos, ha divagado muchas noches tumbado en la cama pensando en lo incorrecto que es tener esos sentimientos por Nanase. Pero por más que lo ha intentado, por más que se ha auto convencido de que es una tonta fase, siempre que vuelve a estar con él, sabe que ha fracasado estrepitosamente.

Suspira cansado, se coloca la gorra para taparse los ojos y en ese momento nota una cabeza apoyada en su hombro. Sabe de quién se trata pero, aún así, gira la cabeza con lentitud para asegurarse. Haru continua dormido y parece que ha decidido que su hombro es una almohada perfecta. Sus mejillas se ponen rojas y no sabe qué hacer. ¿Despertarlo? ¿Dejarle en esa posición? No es que le incomode en realidad. Porque no, no lo está haciendo. Sólo es Haru, un amigo. Uno de sus mejores amigos. Y sólo está buscando una posición cómoda. Nada más. Que el hecho de sentir el peso de su cabeza en el hombro le reconforte, es otro asunto. Pero no es incómodo. Porque no lo es. Y Rin no sabe cuántas veces se ha repetido a sí mismo lo cómodo que está en ese instante.

Y mientras sigue pensando qué es lo mejor que puede hacer, Haru parpadea y abre los ojos con pereza. Rin se queda rígido y siente que le arde la cara porque no ha sido precisamente sutil mirándolo mientras ha dormido apoyado en él; todo lo contrario, le ha observado con total descaro.

—Yo... —boquea intentando hablar pero no sabe qué decir. ¡Aunque no es su culpa! Ha sido Haru quien se ha dormido prácticamente encima de él. Haru debería ser quien se estuviese muriendo de la vergüenza.

—Rin —dice en voz baja mientras le coloca una mano en una mejilla.

Rin deja de respirar, cree que incluso se le ha parado el corazón durante unos segundos para volver a latir con fuerza. Siente el tacto de los dedos en su cara. Una caricia suave y gentil, casi como el aleteo de una mariposa.

Cree saber lo que está a punto de suceder y tal vez se está mareando de sólo pensarlo. Haru levanta la cabeza y le mira con la boca entreabierta y también con las mejillas enrojecidas. Es una total y completa invitación a tener lo que siempre ha deseado. Y Rin Matsuoka no es tan estúpido como para rechazar a Haruka Nanase dándole su primer beso.

Se queda quieto esperando ese momento que tanto ha anhelado, siente la cálida respiración chocando contra su boca y su cuerpo tiembla de anticipación. Nunca ha estado tan nervioso. Nunca. Y al fin, cuando los labios de Haru acarician los suyos con extrema delicadeza, sabe que tantos años de espera han valido la pena.

Para Rin, ese beso de Haru es como el pétalo de cerezo que cae del árbol; lo hace con lentitud, bailando gracias al viento que consigue que la caída pueda ser casi eterna. Así ha sido para él, un beso casi eterno, y que, como ese pétalo que ha caído, sólo ocurre una vez.

Apenas ha durado unos escasos segundos y les ha dejado a los dos temblando como una hoja. Rin coge la mano de Haru que está en su rostro y la aprieta mientras observa sus ojos azules como el mar. Éste le sonríe y es la sonrisa más sincera y perfecta que le ha visto jamás. Ahora es él quien le está mostrando el mejor de los paisajes, en un avión rumbo a Japón.

No se lo piensa y es ahora él quien le besa y, esta vez, es más que un simple roce. Esta vez presiona los labios contra los de Haru, siente lo suaves que son y es plenamente consciente de lo que está haciendo. Está besando a Haru. ¡A Haru! Con el que ha competido, peleado, llorado, discutido y de quien está profundamente enamorado.

—Haru —susurra apoyando la cabeza en el pecho del otro chico.

—¿Vas a llorar, Rin?

Y no sabe si se lo está preguntando en serio o se está burlando de él. Chasquea la lengua y hace lo posible para no hacer precisamente lo que le acaba de decir.

—No, no voy a llorar —asegura incorporándose. _Al menos no delante de ti_ , piensa—. Tú y yo tenemos que hablar de lo que acaba de pasar.

Haru afirma con la cabeza y, antes de colocarse en su asiento, Rin le coge de la barbilla.

—Y por si tienes alguna duda —prosigue perdido en su mirada—, me alegra que haya pasado.

Haru no le responde. Al menos no con palabras. Lo hace con sus ojos, que pasan a brillar con intensidad y son más gentiles y alegres.

Nunca ha podido comprenderlo tan bien como lo hace Makoto. Sin embargo, después del viaje a Australia, cree que por fin ha podido conectar con él, que ha tirado una barrera que había entre ellos y que ahora no le cuesta tanto entender sus expresiones. Tal vez es porque Haru le ha abierto su corazón y Rin no ha dudado en aceptarlo.

No sabe qué es lo que puede pasar a partir de ahora entre ellos. En unas semanas se marchará a Australia y Haru a Tokio, ambos tienen que centrarse en nadar, así que no es el mejor momento para empezar una relación. Sin embargo, ahora que ha probado los labios de Haru, ahora que ha sentido la gentileza de sus besos, no cree que pueda decirle adiós con facilidad.

Cuando el avión comienza a hacer las maniobras para aterrizar, Rin le coge la mano y entrelazan los dedos. Se miran de reojo y piensa que ambos necesitan tiempo para asimilar lo que ha sucedido. Además esto es igual de nuevo para los dos. En el fondo no son más que unos adolescentes que acaban de besarse por primera vez. Es algo nuevo, excitante y, aunque tiene muchas dudas, Rin volvería a hacerlo un millón de veces más.

Tendría un millón de primeros besos con Haru.

* * *

Haru lleva media hora mirando la pantalla del móvil. Exactamente los mismos minutos que hace que ha llegado a casa después de la fiesta de graduación que han preparado Nagisa, Rei y los demás. Ha sido entretenido, una agradable forma de despedirse y de cerrar esa etapa.

Aunque lo mejor de todo ha sido Rin. Como siempre Rin. No se le podía ocurrir otra cosa que llevarle a ver el cerezo que hay en el colegio. Sigue siendo igual de romántico que cuando era pequeño. Si Haru se ha quejado al principio ha sido porque le ha pillado por sorpresa, ya que en el fondo le ha gustado que le haya llevado hasta allí. Y si no hubiese sido porque les han interrumpido, Haru le hubiese vuelto a besar de la misma forma que hizo en el avión.

Aún se sorprende de sí mismo por haber sido él quien diese ese paso. Pero no pudo evitarlo. Tampoco se arrepiente. Porque cuando abrió los ojos y se encontró con el rostro de Rin tan cerca de él, cuando vio sus labios tan próximos a los suyos, supo que tenía que hacerlo. Que era el momento perfecto.

Le ha costado mucho comprender qué era lo que sentía por Rin. Comprenderlo y después aceptarlo. No le ha resultado fácil, pero esos días en Australia consiguieron no sólo mostrarle cuál era su sueño, también hicieron que abriese su corazón a la persona indicada y destinada; a Rin Matsuoka.

Después de la final han sido muy pocas las ocasiones en las que se han podido ver. Rin ha estado ocupado preparando su traslado y él ha tenido que decidirse por una Universidad, buscar alojamiento y preparar la mudanza, así que no han podido tener esa conversación que tienen pendiente. Y su amigo se marcha mañana y no sabe qué hacer.

Ya lleva tres cuartos de hora con el teléfono de Rin marcado. Sólo le falta darle al botón de llamar. Pero no se atreve a hacerlo y pedirle lo que está pensando: que se venga a su casa, que se quiere despedirse de él a solas, que tienen que hablar. Se siente un idiota porque no entiende por qué le cuesta tanto. Es Rin. El hecho de que ahora hay algo más entre ellos —algo nuevo, diferente, excitante—, no debería afectarle de esta forma.

Finalmente mete el móvil en el bolsillo del pantalón y decide que lo mejor es ir hacia a la Academia Samezuka. Ira hacía allí, se despedirá de él y, si tiene suerte, podrán hablar de lo que han estado evitando durante esos días. Porque hoy es su última oportunidad.

Cuando abre la puerta de casa se queda de piedra porque se encuentra cara a cara con él.

—¡Haru!

—¿Rin? ¿Qué...?

—¿Te marchas? ¿Dónde vas? —le interrumpe nervioso.

—¿Qué haces aquí? Pensaba que estarías en la Academia.

—Yo... —Rin se toca el cuello con una mano y mira hacia el suelo avergonzado—. Quería hablar contigo, Haru.

—Ah...

—Pero si vas a salir no quiero interrumpirte.

—En realidad... —coge aire y decide ser sincero—. En realidad iba a ir a verte...

—Ah...

Ambos se quedan callados mirándose el uno al otro hasta que al final es Matsuoka quien vuelve a hablar.

—Oh, por favor. Esto es ridículo —se queja empujándole para entrar en su casa.

Haru cierra la puerta y le mira mientras Rin sube las escaleras.

—Oye, ¿dónde vas? —le pregunta caminando detrás de él.

—A tu cuarto.

—Rin, ¿qué haces?

Cuando entra en su habitación unas manos le cogen por la cintura, al instante siente unos labios presionándose contra los suyos y a Haru ya no le importa nada más. Porque besar a Rin es toda una experiencia y quiere disfrutarla por completo.

—Tenemos que hablar, Haru —susurra mientras le acaricia la nuca.

—Lo sé, lo sé —contesta cogiéndole las manos—. Sé que tenemos que hablar de esto, pero...

—¿No quieres hacerlo?

—No. Sí —se corrige de inmediato—. Pero es tu última noche antes de marcharte.

—Por eso mismo, Haru. Hay cosas que tengo que decirte antes de irme a Australia.

—De acuerdo —dice resignado mientras se sienta en la cama.

—Eh, no te enfades...

—No estoy enfadado —se defiende. Porque no, no lo está. Es sólo que le preocupa lo que Rin tiene que contarle, ya que existe la posibilidad de que quiera terminar con eso que acaban de empezar y eso le aterra.

—Sí lo estás.

—Que no, Rin. Venga, habla. No querrás llegar tarde a la Academia.

—No pensaba ir a dormir allí... —murmura.

—¿Eh? ¿Irás a tu casa?

—No...

—Ah...

—Ni tampoco a la de Makoto.

—Yo creía que me dirías adiós y te marcharías...

—No, Haru. Te diré adiós pero lo haré mañana por la mañana, ¿te parece bien?

—Sí... —contesta y espera, por favor, que las mejillas no se le hayan puesto coloradas. No es la primera vez que Rin se queda a dormir en su casa. Aunque ahora las cosas sean diferentes. Porque lo son, ¿verdad?

—Genial —Rin se sienta a su lado en la cama y le mira confundido—. Pero, ¿por qué pensabas eso? ¿Qué crees que voy a decirte...? —Haru gira la cabeza para evitar su mirada y éste le coge de los los hombros evitando que lo haga—. ¿Qué has estado pensando?

—Mañana te vas a Australia, Rin.

—Y tú a Tokio. ¿Y? —pregunta con el ceño fruncido.

Haru quiere responderle tantas cosas a esa pregunta. Que no sabe cuándo volverá a verle, no sabé si querrá estar con él a pesar de la distancia. Si podrá continuar recordando el tacto de sus labios o de sus manos. No sabe si conocerá a alguien mejor que él. No sabe porque le da tanto miedo que se aleje de él. Otra vez. Pero se queda callado y baja la cabeza, porque se cree incapaz de decírselo.

—Haru —le llama cogiéndole de la barbilla para que levante el rostro—. Mírame —le pide con suavidad y cuando Haru le observa directamente a los ojos, descubre una mirada llena de cariño—. Si de verdad piensas que hoy he venido con la intención de besarte y después alejarme de ti, es que eres más idiota de lo que pensaba.

—¡Eh! No me llames...

Pero no puede terminar la frase. No puede porque Rin ha puesto las manos en sus mejillas y le está besando con, al parecer, toda la pasión que lleva dentro. Haru se deja llevar sobrepasado y cuando siente la cálida respiración contra sus labios, no duda en abrir la boca y permitir que la lengua de Rin acaricie la suya. Su cuerpo tiembla, arde ante ese contacto y, por primera vez, un gemido escapa de sus labios.

Se separan y ambos se miran asombrados por lo que acaba de pasar.

—Parece que no puedo hacer que te rías pero si puedo conseguir que gimas —bromea.

—¡Cállate! —reniega avergonzando mientras se levanta, pero Rin le coge de la muñeca y lo empuja de nuevo hacia la cama.

—Cállame —le reta.

A Haru le parece ver una chispa de malicia en sus ojos, porque Rin sabe perfectamente cómo reacciona ante uno de sus retos. Y en esta ocasión no necesita una motivación extra como nadar en una piscina. Así que le agarra del cuello y es él quien lleva el control del beso. Le muerde el labio inferior y después le roza la lengua con la suya mientras le acaricia el pelo desenfrenado. Sin darse cuenta, Rin ha acabado tumbado en la cama con Haru encima de él, sus cuerpos pegados presionándose el uno contra el otro y la sensación le produce una excitación que jamás ha sentido.

Cuando finalmente se separan, Rin le rodea con sus brazos, Haru apoya la cabeza su pecho y nota que el corazón de Rin late con la misma fuerza que el suyo.

—Si esta es tu nueva forma de ganar una pelea... no tengo ninguna queja.

—Idiota... —contesta con una pequeña sonrisa.

Rin se ríe, comienza a acariciarle la espalda con suavidad y Haru cierra los ojos abandonándose a esos cariñosos roces. Le parece injusto que ahora que tanto su corazón, su mente y su cuerpo han aceptado a Rin, él tenga que marcharse.

—Haru.

—Hummm...

—No quiero terminar esto, Haru. De verdad que no quiero.

—Yo tampoco —asegura abriendo los ojos para mirarle—. Pero...

—No. No digas un pero, Haru. Por favor —prosigue ahora peinándole el cabello con una mano—. Llevo mucho tiempo deseando esto como para que se termine justo cuando acaba de comenzar.

—¿Quieres que estemos juntos? ¿Aunque estés en Australia y yo en Japón?

—Sí. Podemos hablar por teléfono o por Skype, puedo enseñarte cómo funciona. Seguramente tendré vacaciones en Navidad y, además, no estaré toda la vida en Australia. Estoy convencido de que podemos conseguirlo, Haru. ¿Tú no?

Haru se incorpora y se coloca entre sus piernas. Rin le observa a la expectativa y está convencido de que le brillan los ojos por las lágrimas que no quiere derramar. Delante de él tiene al mismo chico que apareció en su vida de improvisto y se marchó justo cuando ya se había acostumbrado a su presencia. Y la historia se está volviendo a repetir. Sin embargo, ahora es diferente. Los dos han cambiado, se han ayudado, comparten un sueño. Antes estaban unidos por la natación, por lo que sentían cuando competían y nadaban juntos. Ahora, tienen eso y mucho más. Hay otro lazo que está comenzando a crearse y Haru no va a ser quien lo desate. Espera que nunca tenga que hacerlo.

—Sí. Podemos conseguirlo —contesta finalmente mostrándole una sonrisa honesta y repleta de sentimientos.

Rin se lanza hacia él y lo abraza con fuerza para darle un sin fin de besos por el rostro. Haru se queja de que lo está ahogando pero en el fondo no le molesta en absoluto. Quiere disfrutar de esos momentos y atesorarlos para cuando se haya marchado.

* * *

Cuando ya han cenando y cada uno se ha dado un baño, los dos vuelven a meterse en la cama de Haru. Ya compartieron lecho en Australia, pero ahora es diferente. Haru se coloca detrás de Rin y observa su ancha espalda en la oscuridad. Le apena que no tengan más tiempo para estar juntos, pero no quiere ponerse triste, no mientras siga ahí con él.

—Haru. ¿Puedo pedirte una cosa?

—Si quieres un vaso de agua, haberlo dicho antes.

—No, idiota, no es eso —replica chasqueando la lengua.

—¿Humm?

—¿Puedes... puedes abrazarme?

Se incorpora levemente y comprueba que Rin se ha tapado la cara con las manos. Seguramente de la vergüenza por lo que acaba de decir. A decir verdad, él mismo se ha estado conteniendo para no abrazarlo, así que le rodea la cintura con un brazo y después le da un largo beso en la nuca.

—¿Estás cómodo?

—Sí —contesta mientras le coge la mano y se mueve para pegar su espalda al pecho de Haru—. Mucho

—¿Así querías dormir conmigo en Australia? —le pregunta pasados unos segundos.

—¡Oh, cállate! —se queja intentando soltarse, pero Haru se aferra más a él impidiéndoselo.

—Cállame.

—¿Eso es un reto?

—A lo mejor...

—Oh, Haru. No sabes lo que has hecho —bromea girándose con una sonrisa que hace que su cuerpo se estremezca.

Al contrario. Sí que lo sabe.

* * *

Un año más tarde, Haru y Rin vuelven de regreso a Japón después de estar una semana en Australia. Rin ha querido celebrar ahí su primer aniversario y Haru es incapaz de negarle un capricho tan romántico como ese a su pareja. Rin es quien le apoya en la natación, quien le da ánimos cuando está cansado, es quien ha hecho de su vida un reto. Es de quien está enamorado.

Y cuando se despierta con su cabeza apoyada en el hombro de Rin, le da un beso como esa primera vez, como el pétalo de cerezo que cae del árbol. Con lentitud, bailando al compás del viento, con delicadeza. Con amor.


End file.
